


It’s free real estate

by ConvictedMemeOffender



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, They’re lesbians, and was inspired, harold..., i love them, i saw a post on tumblr, they’re in love, this is just soft ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvictedMemeOffender/pseuds/ConvictedMemeOffender
Summary: Carmilla and Laura are looking for a house. That’s it. That’s the prompt.





	It’s free real estate

“Really, Carm? What’s wrong with this one if you hate it so much?”

“Open concept living? So hell is in Suburbia now? And the fresco on those ceilings was modern when I was young, and that’s saying something, cupcake. Also, only 2 bedrooms? And no office for you?”

The agent raised her eyebrows. “Sorry? The previous owners were very particular when it came to the theme of the house. This fresco was very popular in the late 17th century...”

Laura tried to calm her down a bit.

“Um, sorry, Carmilla likes to exaggerate sometimes.”

She turned to her girlfriend. “Well, we can turn the second bedroom into an office since we don’t need it.”

“You know, I want more bedrooms for potential kids. If we’re gonna buy a house with my hard-earned money, then we better buy something that’s _actually_ good, and not this dum-“

“Hoookay, why don’t we ask this really nice real estate agent if she can take us to see the other two properties and we can start being a bit more reasonable with our standards?” 

The real estate agent, who had politely turned away from them when the argument started, now spoke, “I could try and find something more suitable to your needs, miss. Really, it wouldn’t be a problem. After all, we do want you to be happy in your new home.”

She finished with a smile. This is going to be a great story to tell Stacy and the kids when she gets home.

Laura turned to Carmilla and gave her, her Certified Puppy Dog Eyes™. And really, who could say no to that? 

“Fine, sundance. But you’re gonna make it up to me later,” she smirked.

Laura turned beet red. “CARM!”

She swatted her arm and threw an apologetic look at the agent. 

“Perfect, let’s go then.”

Carmilla groaned quietly.

* * *

“You know, there’s no need to be rude to Barbara. She worked so hard to find some beautiful properties for us, the least you could do is b-“

Carmilla cut her off with a kiss.

* * *

“I’m still mad at you.”

“I know.” 

“I love you, though.”

“Love you too.” 

Laura snuggled further into Carmilla’s side. 

“So, are you happy with the ones we looked at? Or do you wanna call Barbara and tell her we would like to see other properties? Our lease is up in 2 months, we need to make a decision, babe.”

“Right now all I wanna do is kiss you until you forget all about real estate and contracts.”

With that, Carmilla rolled herself on top of Laura and leaned down to kiss her.

“I want nothing more than to make out with you right now, but please take this seriously, Carm. If my dad finds out we waited this long to find a new home, I’ll never hear the end of it.”

Carmilla let out a long sigh.

“Cupcake, I would live in a dumpster if it meant I got to be with you. But I want only the best for you.”

Laura chewed on her bottom lip. A sign for Carmilla that she’s thinking very hard about something.

“What? Don’t you know I’m head over heels for you?”

“I’m just thinking about something…”

“I know, I can practically hear the gears turning in that pretty little head of yours. What’s on your mind, cupcake?”

Laura decided not to beat around the bush.

  
“You want kids? You never told me you wanted kids?,” she blurted out.

“Uh, yeah, I thought it would be obvious? I’m human now, and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. I wanna start a family with you.”

Laura’s eyes widened slightly. Carmilla saw a mixture of surprise and, to her delight, love in them.

“Are you serious, Carm? ‘cuz if you are then we should r-“

A kiss.

“-eally talk about it more in-depth and maybe make pla-“ 

Another kiss.

“-ns for the future. How many? Do we want a boy and a girl? OH, what if they’re nonbinary? Laf and Perry could be the godparents, oh my god, Perry will be ecstatic and-“

The longest kiss yet.

“Cupcake, can you shut up for ONE second and let me kiss you?”

Laura smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Syd for kicking my ass to finish this. You’re the real MVP. Love u uwu
> 
> Also shoutout to the SLC for being super motivating. Dunno where I’d be without you guys <3


End file.
